book_of_mages_the_dark_timesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Wood
Dark Wood is one of the six clans in Book of Mages: The Dark Times. Despite it's name, it is not the most evil clan in the game, that title going to Poison Water. It is still one of the three 'Black Robe clans' however, having the most members willingly accepting their invitation. Clan Spells Cursed Bolts: Inflicts the 'Cursed' debuff on your bolts. Your enemies damage per bolt goes down by the Cursed level inflicted on them. (A bolt fired from your enemy that does ten damage, but your opponent has Cursed 3, that attack will only do 7 damage). Maxes out at 9. Requires 20 Special to use. Increase Special: At the cost of life, increase your Special Points further and faster. The amount of health drained is equal to the amount of Special Points you'll be earning. When learned initially, goes up by 2. It can be increased to +20 through investing Skill Points. Requires 20 Special to use. Blood Bath: Reduces you and your enemy's health by 5. Can be increased to -30 each through leveling. Can be useful when your opponent has less life than you, and you have enough Mana to block all their attacks. I get owned by Magesblood in the assassination thing because of this. Requires 40 Special Points to cast. Silence: Disables your opponent's ability to use Advanced or Clan spells for their next turn. Very powerful in combination with Cursed Bolts, to decrease their bolt's power. Requires 40 Special, and 20 Health to cast. Trade Life: Swaps your enemy's life for yours. Can be absolutely battle ruining when used against you. I have learned NEVER to almost kill a Dark Wood mage, or they'll just use Trade Life and suddenly you'll be near death. You either keep them at least at 1/3 health, or outright kill them. There is NO middle ground. Requires 80 Special Points to use. Events There are no events in the First Part. Second Part The Great Sea Orb Theft: When exploring the Wilderness, you will encounter Windsailor, and Witchthorn. It appears that the latter has stolen the Great Sea Orb, and the former is chasing him down. You can help either. If you help Witchthorn, you kill Windsailor and are given an option. You can say you were just helping another thief, or you can kill him. Choose the first decision and you get the Thief title as well as a Good reputation with Witchthorn; choose the second and Witchthorn will think your plan is brilliant, to kill both of them and take the orb, commenting that you're more evil than HE is, complimenting you. If you win, you earn the Great Sea Orb item. If not, your journey ends. Help Windsailor, and you have another choice: kill Witchthorn or make him return the Great Sea Orb. Then you return the Great Sea Orb to Windsailor, and get a Good reputation with them. You also get a Good Reputation with Witchthorn if you spare them. Third Part The Gravedigger, Part II: Sandtracker has returned, and only will appear if you encountered him in Chaos Desert earlier. If you accept his Chaos Desert Orb, you will earn the title 'Gravedigger', regardless of your earlier decision in Part I. If you challenge him and win, he will return the stuff. But, if you defeated him in Chaos Desert too, AND kill him, you will earn the title 'Guardian of the Grave'. Members Darklove: Magic Master. Neutral Mage, and sixth in the rankings. One of the five mages that challenge you after the Great Sea war. Treefire: Clan Leader. Forced Black Robe, and will leave when given the chance. Darkskin: Rival pre-Young Mage Contest, and Black Robe. If you are a White Robe, will come and kill you should you fail the Hawklight mission. Witchthorn: Neutral Mage, rank 9, can be persuaded to join Black Robes. Steals Great Sea Orb. Woodsoul: Messenger of Dark Wood in said event. Neutral Mage. Owleye: Present in the Burning Mage event. Can be persuaded into the Black Robes. Bigwood: The head prison guard in the Prison Mission. Black Robe. Hawklight: White Robe Spy. Met in the Hawklight mission, and killed in most timelines. Magesblood: Assassin of Dark Wood in said event. One of the Black Robe recruiters. Darkeyes: Prime adversary in the Black Robes. Will be the first (and third on a Neutral Mage playthrough) Black Robe to come and recruit you. If you succeed in the Hawklight mission, he will come and kill you instead of Darkskin. Darktracker: One of the Black Robe recruiters. Also the mage sent after you in the Hawklight mission if you are a White Robe. Blackchill: One of the Black Robe recruiters. Also met in the second Secret Mercenary mission. More to be added later. Category:Clans